1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for supporting a plurality of bingo cards and more particularly pertains to a flexible foldable support including a base and a cover sheet for use by bingo players for laying out a plurality of bingo cards during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bingo card holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, holders for an array of bingo cards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of rendering a plurality of bingo cards readily accessible during play are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Various devices for use and association with playing bingo are disclosed in the prior art. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,630 to Benesch and 4,630,830 to Gadd. These patents disclose devices for holding a plurality of bingo cards in rows and columns.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,382 to Del Monte discloses a support for holding a rigid base with mounted bingo cards in a generally vertical orientation as does U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,895 to Runions.
In this respect, the holder for supporting a plurality of bingo cards according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rendering a plurality of bingo cards readily accessible during play.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved holder for supporting a plurality of bingo cards which can be readily utilized during play and conveniently stored and/or retrieved. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.